Jealousy
by mistert3026
Summary: After receiving a placement in an arts scholarship, honey fowler travels to England to pursue her love of the enterainment asses haven't even started when she finds herself falling for her cheeky roommate but enter one of his friends who just happens to be and incredibly beautiful English girl, how can Honey compete when all she feels is jealousy ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I threw my hair up into a messy ponytail and looked out the window. It was still early in the morning, and the sun was only just coming up over the trees that lined the perimeter of the university I was enrolled at. My room was second from the top, and from the window I had a clear view of a large grassy quad, and the student car park about 100 metres away. I sighed and pushed open the glass, the cool European air hit my body and I shuddered, even under my large black jumper, I could easily feel the weather I wasn't used to. As I turned back to the room, my eyes paused momentarily on the empty half that was to be occupied later by my new roommate. I slid across the floor momentarily and stopped at my wardrobe, throwing open the light wood doors to inspect my belongings. I found my black skirt and stumbled around the room as I pulled it on over my black leggings, I was deliberately up early to clean up a bit and be dressed before my roommate arrived.

"Alfie Deyes," I sighed as I made my way over to my bed. I'd been informed of some basic information on my roomie, which included his name, and the fact it was a guy, so I'd been memorizing his name the past three days. There was some shouting from the car park that even I could hear, so I went over to the window to look. A car had pulled up, and 3 guys were standing around with boxes while a 4th grabbed another box from the backseat. They were noisy as they made their way across the quad, and I had a suspicion that one of them was my roommate. I decided to look natural and hit play on my IPod and grabbed a book from beside my bed. I listened to One Direction as I "read" my book, but also listened out for anyone coming up the hall. I had to cover my smirk as I heard someone say my room number and then footsteps up the hall. They fumbled at the door and it suddenly burst open, making one of the boys trip over his own feet into the room.

"Well hey there," smiled the one who tripped. I lowered my book and smiled at them.

"Hello," I replied. The one who tripped came up to me and held out his free hand.

"My name's Jack Harries," he smiled as I shook his hand.

"I'm Finn, his twin brother," said a boy behind him. Finn had slightly darker hair to Jack, but they did look very similar.

"Hello, I'm Marcus," the 3rd smiled as he put the box down on the floor and came over to shake my hand. He had the lightest hair of the four, and it was spiked up at the front.

"I'm Alfie Deyes, your roommate," the 4th one finally introduced himself. Saying Alfie was gorgeous was an understatement. He had dark brown, almost black hair, and beautiful eyes that I wouldn't mind getting lost in. I suddenly snapped back to reality and realised they were all waiting for me to introduce myself.

"I'm sorry, I'm Honey Fowler," I smiled, standing up from the bed.

"Are you being serious?" Marcus laughed.

"What, my name?" I asked, confused.

"Your jumper," he smiled. I looked down, and then realised what the humour was. Written in big, white letters across the black jumper was 'I Like Cats'.

"Nothing wrong with proclaiming my love," I shrugged, a smile wanting to come up on my lips, but I managed to keep a straight face. Marcus smiled and turned around to put the desk back.

"I'm gonna need help with the computer," announced Marcus. Jack and Finn both followed him, but Alfie stayed and started trying to move the large, wooden desk away from the wall. I jumped up and stood beside him and also pulled.

"Must be a big computer," I laughed. He just looked at me with a smirk, and I realised that my comment was actually true.

"What do you need a computer that size for?" I laughed as the desk finally gave way and slid backwards. My feet slipped and I landed on the floor with a thud. I felt two strong arms under mine and Alfie pulled me back up.

"Reasons," he shrugged and went over to a box on his bed. I heard some commotion from the car park and we both went over to the window. Marcus had a giant monitor in his arms, Finn was carrying a box full of cords and Jack was trying to wrestle what looked like a camera from around his neck. Alfie chuckled and shook his head.

"Seriously, what do you do?" I laughed. He went back to the bed and held up a small, yellow pillow that had 'subscribe' written across it in bold black letters.

"You're a youtuber?" I said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was about 3 hours later they finally got the giant computer set up.

I was sitting on my bed, staring at the thing, completely gob smacked.

While they were setting up, I watched at least one of their videos,

and was starting to feel a little star struck around these boys. They

were known worldwide, and I suddenly felt awkward because I had no

idea.

"Don't worry about it," Jack laughed when he'd come back. Truth was, I

was worrying, a lot.

"So, are you guys staying?" I asked Marcus, Jack and Finn.

"Finn and I are going to a different university tomorrow morning,"

answered Jack.

"I'm going back home to Brighton tonight," replied Marcus. I nodded

and felt a bit bummed.

"Don't worry, I'll visit," chuckled Marcus. Was my disappointment that

obvious?

"You get to watch Alfie here do a YouNow," smiled Finn. I raised an

eyebrow.

"Live web show," elaborated Jack. I nodded and put my laptop to the side.

"This will be fun," I smiled at Alfie. He just smiled back.

"I'm already liking my roommate," he laughed.

"You should've heard him on the way over. He was stressing out because

he knew he was going to have a female roommate and was thinking all

these insane scenarios," smiled Marcus, lifting up his hat, ruffling

his hair, and putting it back.

"Well don't worry. That wardrobe is only half full, my makeup all fits

in that bag, and I own only a few pairs of shoes and they're all in a

box under my bed," I grinned, swinging my leg so my foot hit the

plastic container holding my shoes. Alfie smiled again and sighed.

"Finally done it," he groaned as he fell back on the floor.

"We better head off," said Finn.

"It was nice meeting you," I smiled, getting up from the bed. I gave

them both a hug and they left. Alfie was just putting up some of his

décor so Marcus came and sat on the bed next to me.

"So, tell me all about Honey Fowler," he smiled, patting my knee

playfully.

"There isn't much to tell," I shrugged. Marcus just smiled and shook his head.

"Well, you obviously aren't English," he pointed out.

"No, I'm Australian," I replied.

"Told you," Alfie suddenly blurted out, spinning around and pointing

at Marcus. Marcus rolled his eyes and turned back to me.

"Tell everything. You're stuck with this guy for a while," he said,

sticking his thumb out at Alfie.

"Well, I'm 19, and Australian. I'm here on the new arts scholarship

that covers drama, dance, visual art, photography, music, and media.

I'm weird I guess, a little bit immature, and that's pretty much it,"

I replied.

"I'm actually really glad I got you as a roommate," smiled Alfie as he

finally finished and sat on his bed. I could feel my cheeks blushing

and it made him smile even more.

"Well, I had better go as well and leave you two to bond," Marcus

winked at me, getting up. Even though I had only met this boy a few

hours ago, I didn't refrain from kicking his bum as he went to walk

away. We said our goodbyes and I collapsed back on my bed.

"So explain YouNow to me," I smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was just after 6 when I decided to go for a shower. I took a pair of shorts and a singlet with spaghetti straps as my pyjamas and felt a rush of relief as I washed away the day. Alfie and I had spent the rest of the afternoon getting to know each other and he was ordering pizza while I was showering. We were still allowed to order food from off campus, but he had to go to the car park to pick it up. This university was extremely laid back and we were all treated as adults.

During our afternoon chat session a large group of guys came around and asked if we were joining the bonfire that night. Alfie declined immediately, as he had his broadcast to do, and I also turned it down because in the couple of days I had been here, I'd already been to 3 bonfires. The only other one I was going to was the giant one in two days to actually be the final chance to get drunk before classes start. I finished up in the shower and was walking up the hall drying my hair when I realised I could hear Alfie talking.

"This will be fun," I smirked to myself. I paused outside the door for a moment, pulled my shorts up just a little bit to show a bit more leg, shortened my singlet and then pulled it down my chest to maximize my cleavage. I would never do this seriously, but making fun of Alfie was not an opportunity I was going to pass up.

"My roommate is back, you guys can meet," Alfie paused and stared at me as I stood in the door. I tried to keep a straight face but it was hard, so instead I cracked a smile.

"He won't even say my name, how cute," I smiled, moving behind Alfie and bending a bit to look into the camera. I waved and then walked over to the bed.

"That- That's… uhm…. H-Honey. Honey Fowler," Alfie's cheeks were going a shade of crimson and I just burst out laughing. I stood back up, pulled my clothes back to how they should be and went and leant over Alfie's shoulder again.

"Sorry guys, I just had to do that to Alfie," I smiled. I wrapped my arm under his chin and held his head against mine.

"Thanks for that interesting introduction," Alfie smiled.

"Oh, people are commenting. Let me grab a chair," I smiled. I was still in the camera's view as I went to my desk. Instead, I reached into my closet and pulled out a pair of track pants and a cardigan. I threw them on then sat next to Alfie.

"People are already asking us to kiss Alfie," I laughed as I read some of the comments. Alfie smiled and I felt his arm wrap around my waist out of the camera's view so he could pull me closer.

"No, I have not replaced Marcus," I replied to one of the questions aloud. Alfie laughed and we went through a few more.

"One of you seriously just asked for us to record a sex tape," Alfie laughed.

"Yeah we have that planned for later," I joked. Suddenly the questions blew up and we both laughed.

"I'm gonna go get the pizza. I'll leave you guys with Honey for a while," Alfie smiled as he got up.

"What am I studying? I am studying a lot of things. I'm here on a brand new course that covers media, art, dance, drama, music and photography. How old am I? I am 19. My birthday is in February. Where are you from? I come from Australia," I replied to some of the simpler questions. Then there was one that I really noticed.

"Do I like Alfie? Well, we only met today, so I might have to get back to you on that one," I laughed. I kept answering questions until Alfie came back with the pizza. We stayed on for another 20 minutes before we decided to call it quits.

"We're going to go and watch some movies now, finish dinner and then I'm sleeping because it has been a long day, and I'm exhausted," Alfie smiled into the camera.

"Alfie, there is one question I saw earlier that we didn't answer," I said, turning to him. "Will I be appearing in a video?"

"Expect to see a lot of her," Alfie smiled. We ended the broadcast and I headed to my bed.

"Don't you want to watch movies with me?" he asked, pulling puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry, the chair is uncomfortable," I replied, falling back into the mattress.

"Come sit on my bed then. We'll watch on my laptop," he smiled. I jumped back up and sat next to him on his bed.

"I don't think I'll get used to the cold," I half laughed, rubbing my legs.

"Come here then," Alfie smiled. He shuffled closer to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I didn't have the heart to tell him it didn't really help, but I didn't want him to move.

"We should get a blanket too," I smiled. He let go and I grabbed the quilt off of my bed and draped it over us. I wasn't expecting him to hold me anymore now we had the blanket, but he held me even tighter instead. My knees were resting on his thigh, his arm was behind my shoulders, my head was on his chest, and he rested his head on mine. We probably looked like a couple, and the more time I spent with him I could feel my heartbeat intensifying. I was falling for Alfie Deyes.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning to hear someone else's alarm going off from down the hall. I could feel some kind of weight holding my waist and I felt my heart skip a beat as I realise what it was.

"Holy mother of fruit loops," I gasped as I rolled off of Alfie's bed and landed on the floor. I think I'd fallen asleep on Alfie's shoulder and somehow we had managed to lie down and he had been spooning me. Well, I think he had. I looked up and realised he hadn't. Alfie was asleep, still sitting against the wall, and it was his leg that had been laying on me. I rolled my eyes and sat up to look at Alfie properly. He looked so peaceful as he slept, and I found myself smiling at the thought of him. I muttered some profanities and managed to stand up with the help of my bed and a blanket I had managed to grasp. I sat back down on my bed and tried to wake up.

"Right, get dressed, then face the day," I whispered to myself. I headed over to my wardrobe and pulled off the track pants and cardigan as I still had the shorts and singlet on underneath. I pulled out a nice, white lace dress and pulled it on over the shorts and singlet. I pulled off the shorts, pulled on leggings and underwear, and then swapped the singlet with a strapless bra. I had been hopping around the room and even crashed into the wardrobe door, but Alfie still hadn't stirred. He didn't actually wake up until I was halfway putting on my makeup.

"Morning sleepy head," I smiled at his reflection in the mirror. He gave me a dazed smile and managed to stand up for a moment, only to lose his footing and have to sit back down again.

"You okay?" I asked, frowning.

"Yeah, I'm a bit clumsy when I first wake up," he smiled, eyes still closed.

"You weren't the one trying to get dressed half asleep and silently," I smiled, turning my body on the chair to face him.

"Well, you succeeded. And you look very pretty," he smiled, finally opening his eyes fully.

"Only after I crashed into the wardrobe door," I smirked. He laughed and stood up.

"I'm not being rude, but I really need to shower before I'll give you a hug," he said, heading over to his wardrobe to get a towel.

"You don't have to give me a hug…" I said, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah I do. Expect one every morning from me," he smiled before leaving the room to go to the communal showers. I turned back to the mirror and realised my cheeks were a nice shade of crimson. I blushed even further upon this realization and finished putting on my makeup. By the time Alfie had come back, I'd pulled out my black flats from my box and was putting away my makeup.

"Don't need makeup, to cover up," he sung softly as he walked in. I laughed and turned around, ready to argue that I did, when I realised he just had a towel around his waist, and I had a nice view of his torso.

"Right, hug time," he grinned.

"No way mister, you're still dripping with water and I just got my face right," I laughed, taking a step back. He suddenly jumped toward me and I squealed and ran the other way. He chased me up onto my bed, and I squirmed as he hugged me with my face pressed against his damp chest. Even though I was trying to pull away, my heart was actually racing at a million miles an hour at his touch. There was a knock at the door and then it flew open, revealing a small, pixie like girl standing there, awkwardly staring at us. I knew it must've looked a bit strange; me standing on the bed with Alfie, who was only dressed in a towel, and my face was pressed up against his bare chest.

"Hi!" I said, lifting my hand to give some kind of awkward wave to the poor girl.

"Are you guys all right?" she laughed, taking a step closer into the room. I managed to push Alfie back and jumped off the bed.

"Sorry to interrupt. I'm Jessie, across the hall from you guys. I was wondering if you'd like to have breakfast together?" she asked.

"No problem at all," I grinned back. "I'm sure as Dumbo there gets dressed we can join you." Alfie yelled something but I just smirked, making the girl giggle a bit. She was short, and incredibly thin. Her bright blue eyes were lined with thick black eyeliner and her brown hair was curled into neat barrel rolls at the ends. Her style was quite similar to mine, girly, but a little rough. She wore a pair of bright pink skinny jeans and a button up white shirt. We talked out in the hall as Alfie got changed and I learnt a bit about her.

"My roommate took back his application just before I moved in, so I get a whole room to myself for a year," she giggled. I found out she was also in the same program as me, which I honestly found a little scary as it wasn't the only similarity between us. We both didn't come from Britain (she was Irish), we were both only children, both 19 years old, both born in February and we loved a lot of the same things. Alfie finally finished getting changed, and as he stepped into the hall, Jessie laughed. I turned to see what she was laughing at, and couldn't help but giggle too. Alfie had somehow managed to put his pants on inside out. After he turned a bright shade of red he ducked back into the room.

"Told you he's Dumbo," I winked.


End file.
